


A Toast to the Worst of the Best

by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Poetry [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder
Summary: A toast to the worst of the bestThe worst of the best? you sayIt has to be the worstorthe bestWhy would you say it that way?
Series: Poetry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554895
Comments: 2





	A Toast to the Worst of the Best

**Author's Note:**

> 11/26/19

A toast to the worst of the best  
The worst of the best? you say  
It has to be the worst _or_ the best  
Why would you say it that way?

The worst of the best are a group  
With absolutely nothing left to say  
They do their work and then go home  
Having trudged through another day

The worst of the best try their hardest  
But they try and don’t succeed  
They struggle and strain and reach  
For what they want, not what they need

The worst of the best are smart  
But not quite smart enough  
They know what to do when life is easy  
But they struggle when times get tough

The worst of the best work hard  
All day, every day, every year  
But when effort doesn’t translate to success  
Their beings begin to shake with fear

The worst of the best don’t know  
What they dream, what they want, what they need  
They reach for the sky without knowing why  
They live and they die and they breed

The worst of the best work hard, harder  
And eventually it’ll be clear to see  
That despite them being silver and bronze  
They’ll achieve their goals and be free

The worst of the best have one secret  
One single overarching goal in their lives  
Their life’s purpose is simply happiness  
Their life’s purpose is simply surmised

So let’s hear a toast to the worst of the best  
A toast to the worst of the best, I say  
You may sneer and smirk at us now  
But you’ll toast to me one day.


End file.
